


A Shoulder To Cry On And A Friend To Go With It

by afteriwake



Series: Geek To Geek [4]
Category: CSI: NY, Criminal Minds
Genre: Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Gen, Mentioned Emily Prentiss/Don Flack, Minor Aaron Hotchner, Sticking Together, Taking A Trip, Worried Penelope, Worried Prentiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Garcia goes to Prentiss's apartment to break the news about the accident and make sure she's okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And this is another fic that was written for the 600 word FBI challenge at **xoverland**.

Garcia got to Prentiss’s apartment and hesitated. She wasn’t sure she could do this, she really wasn’t. But she had to. Prentiss deserved a shoulder to cry on and a friend to go with it, so she knocked.

Prentiss opened the door, a frown on her face before she realized who it was at the door. “Garcia. Uh…”

“I have news for you,” she said. “Can I come in?”

“It has to do with Don, doesn’t it?” Prentiss said as she moved out of the way.

Garcia’s eyes widened. “How did you know?”

Prentiss closed the door. “Unless he’s on a case, he always calls at ten and we talk. It’s a rule, we talk every day. I called, and it’s going straight to voicemail. Yesterday he told me tonight he was going to a bar with Adam if they closed the case.” She shut her eyes. “How bad is it?”

“There was a car accident,” Garcia said quietly. “He was driving Adam home, and they got rear-ended and pushed into traffic, and they got hit by another car.”

“Is he…?”

“He’s alive, but…Emily, he might be paralyzed. It was his side of the car that got hit.” Garcia moved closer to Prentiss and saw that she was shaking. “Oh, Emily, I’m so sorry. Adam called me and told me because he wanted someone to tell you in person,” she added as she pulled Prentiss into a hug.

“I was going to tell him tonight I made a decision,” she said as she began to cry. “I was going to tell him I was going to accept a position in New York, that we didn’t have to do the long distance thing anymore.”

Garcia hugged her tighter. “You can still tell him. He’s _alive_ , Emily. You have to remember that.” She held on tight until Prentiss stopped crying, and gently pushed herself away. “We need to call Hotch. You and I, we need to get to New York soon.”

“How badly was Adam hurt?”

“Broken arm, concussion, and his leg. He’s just feeling really _really_ guilty because he’d wanted to take a cab and Don had insisted on driving him home.”

“He knows it’s not his fault, right? Don’s the kind of guy that wants to make sure everyone gets home safe even if he has to drive them himself.”

“I think he knows, deep down, but it’s eating him up. If Hotch can let me go for a few days, I’m going to go help him deal with it.” Prentiss nodded, going towards her phone. She dialed a familiar number and waited for Hotch to pick up. They talked for a minute, and then she motioned for Garcia to take the phone. “Yes?”

“I want you to go with her, for a few days at least. You have vacation time?”

“Yes sir,” she said. “I have a week.”

“Take three or four days. Just make sure she’s okay.”

“I will,” she said, before handing the phone back to Prentiss, who talked to him for another moment and hung up. “So?”

“He knew I was going to leave, so he told me he’d deal with the transfer process and I can stay as long as I need to. My new job will be waiting for me.”

“It’s really short notice, but if I come back first I can maybe pack for you?” Garcia offered.

Prentiss smiled. “I’ll do it when I get back. Just keep an eye on my stuff?”

“Will do. Now, let me get some stuff together and book us a flight, and then off we go.”


End file.
